What Do You Mean I'm Not Hermione Bloody Granger?
by Miss-understood- Perfect
Summary: Hermione is waken up in the middle of the night to be told some thing unbeleivable by two of the people that she never expected to be in the middle of her living room in the middle of the night. After that her life goes crazy!Set in 7th year.SECOND CHAPTE
1. Chapter 1

A.N This is the first story I've ever written so don't be too hard on me!!!!!LOL!!! I have to ask, WHAT IS A BETA???I always hear people talking about them and I want to know what it is. Anyways on with the story!!!!

Chapter 1: WTF?

_CRASH!!!!_

_Merlin what was that??_ Hermione thought as she woke with a start.

"Damnit, I told you to be quiet, not to destroy the house!" Some one hissed down stairs.

_Holycrapholycrapholycrap it's the Death Eaters!!!_ Hermione thought frantically as she searched for her wand, finally spotting it under her history of magic home work. She snatched it up and ran out into the upstairs hall way, ready to defend herself and her parents till death.

_Well now this is bloody FANTASTIC! A refreshing night time attack on my house by evil Death Eaters is all I needed to make this a great summer! _She thought sarcastically as she crept down the stairs, careful not to make a sound.

"Percificus Totalus." A deep voice with a strange accent she didn't recognize whispered. "Sorry, I wish that I didn't have to do that."

"Well how else are we going to convince her?" Another person sneered. Wait, she had heard that voice some where before.

"Yah, good point." Her first captor admitted. "Didn't think about that."

"Seeing as you're not going to hurt me, would you mind telling me why you're here and what you're supposed to be convincing me? She snapped. Hermione really wasn't in the mood for this at 3:41 am, according to her living room clock.

"Fine, fine, just hold your bloody horses and wait for me to take the appearance concealment charm off, okay?" The second man snapped then a second later said "Mostrare il vostro auto reale." (A.N- That means 'show your real self' in Italian lol.)

Hermione could feel herself changing but she couldn't see. _Damn I wish I had a mirror right now._ She thought.

"So this is how you turn the lights on, these muggles are strange." The first man exclaimed.

_I wish my parents would wake up, why are they such heavy sleepers?_ Hermione thought desperately, but all thoughts left her when she saw who her captors were.

She gasped. "Why are you here?"

A.N- I hope this is good it is my first story please review and tell me how I did. I will add another chapter as soon as I can. Sorry if this is bad and not long enough I will get better and it might be bad because I wrote this at 11:00 at night sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Here is the next chapter! This one is longer and things will be explained. Thanks to **Totally Raven **and **Lady Starlight2 **and **Varietygirl9143 **who reviewed! On with the story!!!!!!!

Chapter 2- The Truth

"Why are you in my living room in the middle of the night? I would like to know and could you please try and convince me of what you're supposed to be convincing me?" Hermione was skeptical. If they really wanted to tell her something they would have told her by now, wouldn't they? _Oh would they tell me already, or else as soon as I'm out of this body bind I will hex them to next year!_

"This might be hard for you to believe but…" Blaise Zabini started to say but Hermione and Draco Malfoy both snapped at the same time "Oh, get on with it."

"Okay, er, how would I say this? Er, this might come as a shock to you but you're not Hermione Granger. That's the simplest way to say it because you're my twin sister. You were kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange when you were 2 months old so she could teach you the dark arts and so you would be taught to serve You-Know-Who but fortunately Dumbledore saved you then put you in a muggle orphanage for your protection. Then with a bit of complex magic he implanted a false memory into Bellatrixe's head that you had been killed when she dropped you off a bridge. Of course then she ran back and told You-Know-Who and all of his filthy servants that you were dead. Even me, our parents and our brother didn't even know that you were alive until Dumbledore came and told us last Christmas. The fact that you were alive shocked us so much that Mum nearly fainted. He said that all he could tell us was that she was at Hogwarts and she had an appearance concealment charm put on her when she was a baby and the name of the adoption center that you were put in. From that all me and Draco had to do over the summer holidays was to take your original birth certificate to the lady at the adoption center then she told us that you had been adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I must say that I was really shocked when I found out that you are, er, I mean were disguised as Hermione Granger but the excitement of meeting my twin sister was bigger than my shock. We've come to take you to your real home, the Zabini Manor.

Hermione was shocked into silence by Blaises' long speech about who she really was. _Is this really happening?_ She thought. Every one stayed silent until Draco spoke up.

"I wasn't really that surprised when I found out that you were Blaises' long lost twin sister, I knew that you were too good to be a Mudblood." Draco said calmly, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Well then I guess I'm just as good or better than you now, right FERRET?" Hermione replied back sounding just as calm as Draco did but Blaise was shocked at the intensity of the loathing in her eyes.

"Yah, I guess so…" Draco said with a strange look in his eyes.

_WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? _Hermione thought.

"I suppose that you want a mirror right now, don't you?" Blaise asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, she looked so much like him, except for the fact that she's a girl!

"Ho Bisogno Di Uno Specchio" As Blaise said that a huge floor length mirror popped in front of Hermione, and when she saw her reflection, she gasped.

"Oh Merlin." She managed to choke out as she stared at her reflection. She had gotten a lot taller, she used to be 5'2" and now she was 5'10". That was understandable because Blaise looked like he was around 6'3". She now had mile long legs and her stomach was a lot flatter, she was a lot skinnier too. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that her hair wasn't plain old brown anymore, it was strait and all the way down to her waist and it was midnight black. Her eyes had changed from chestnut brown to a bright blue. "Sweet Merlin." She gasped. "If I'm not Hermione Granger then who am I? She asked after her shock had worn off. _I can't believe that I forgot to ask that!_

Blaise spread his arms wide and with a grin on his face proclaimed. "Welcome to the family, Isabelle Rose Zabini!"

When she heard that she rushed over and gave her twin a big hug. "Welcome to the family." He whispered into her ear.

Five minutes later when Isabelle (Hermione) and Blaise were still sitting on the couch Draco came out of her adoptive family's kitchen munching on a peeve of peanut butter toast.

"I figured out how to use the thingy that toasts things and why did muggles invent it, wait, probably because they're strange! What's it called? And I put this brown stuff on it, it tastes really good!" He exclaimed, taking a big bite.

"Umm…Draco? That thing that toasts things is called a toaster and STAY AWAY FROM MY PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!!" Hermione screamed suddenly and attacked Draco, and pulled his toast out of his and then sat back down on the couch and started eating it.

"Mmmmmm…my peanut butter…" Hermione whispered.

At that moment they heard a sound behind them and turned around to see Hermione's parents descending the stairs, rubbing their eyes. "What is going on here? Hermione is that you and why are there boys in the house?" Her adoptive father asked.

"Umm I guess if you really want to know I just found out that I'm adopted and Blaise, he's my twin by the way and Draco came to pick me up and bring me to my real home. Why didn't you ever tell me that I was adopted? I wish that you had, but now I've got to go pack and go to my real home, maybe I'll visit next year after I'm done with Hogwarts. For the last time, I love you Mummy and Daddy." Hermione looked a bit mad and a bit sad at the same time.

"Oh honey, I wish that you didn't have to go through all of this. And yes since you found out I would prefer that you went to your real family's house for until Hogwarts at least. You may go and pack your stuff now, and I love you." This time it was Hermione's adopted mother who spoke.

"Okay I'll go pack now bye bye for a while. Come on Blaise and Draco lets go." Isabelle (Hermione) said.

The boys fallowed her upstairs into her room which was surprisingly green with silver accents. She quickly gathered all of her stuff and took one last look around the room which she grew up in. Tears started to fill her eyes but she held them back and carried her suitcase out into the hallway with the boys fallowing her each carrying a suit case. They walked down stairs and Draco took some floo powder out of a little bag that he had. Throwing a handful in he stepped into the fire place and shouted "ZABINI MANOR!" With a twirl he disappeared. Then Blaise did the same. Taking one last look around her old house and with one last wave at her former parents her took a handful of floo powder the throwing it in to the flames she dragged herself and the suitcase that she was carrying into the now emerald green flames and shouted, "ZABINI MANOR!!!" In a whirl she disappeared and came to her new home.

A.N- This chapter is longer and hopefully better. By the way 'Ho Bisogno Di Uno Specchio' means 'I need a mirror' in Italian! I'll update as soon as I can cause im busy with school and figure skating.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this but I'm stopping writing it for a while cause I am completely redoing it, lets just say that is isn't my best story I've written. I will redo this and post it up eventually. I have a lot of time on my hands this summer but not much internet access so I might update this summer but if I don't then I will post tons of chapters when I get back. I have like over 4 hours a day free for a while which means that I'm going to be writing a LOT. I know that I'm not supposed to post just authors notes so I will put a bit of what was going to be chapter 3 in here…review and tell me which way you want this story to go, because I really don't know myself. Sorry to my beta but I don't need one anymore because I am not sure about how much I will be able to update.

SORRY I FORGOT THIS IN CHAPTERS 1 AND 2!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER PEOPLE THAT YOU RECOGNIZE J.K.R DOES!!!NOT ME!!!BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE AND THE PLOT!!!

Chapter 3: Meet the family and the preparing for the welcoming ball

**Izzy's P.O.V**

As I tumbled out of the fire place and managed to fall on Blaise, who was knocked on to one of my suitcases, I stared around the room in wonder.

"Like it?" Blaise asked as he got up off of the suitcase, "And by the way, next times _please_ don't knock me on to the suitcase, it's really painful." Blaise joked, "…Sis…"

"I'll remember that, Bro!" I said enthusiastically. I had always wanted a brother and a sister, especially since my parents, well since my parents started abusing me because they found out that I was a witch and they didn't want a witch in the house so they thought that they could hit the magic out of me. I know that they don't love me and the tears when I left were all an act because Draco and Blaise were there. I've always wondered why I still loved them, and I think it's because I thought that they were my mum and dad. Thank Merlin I've found out that I have real _magical _parents and a brother. YAY!

_And thank Merlin that I'm away from those idiots who I used to think were my parents. Now that I know that I have other parents I hate Mr. and Mrs. Granger so much!_

Stopping my violent train of thought I turned my attention back to the HUGE room that we were in. It was in slytherin colors of course, with a few gold accents that were probably real. It was really fancy.

_How many rooms are in here? _I wondered.

At the moment like he had read my thoughts, Blaise said, "There are over 100 rooms in this house and this is the main ball room, but we usually just use it as a hallway."

"Wow…" was all I could say. Was this really real or was this all a crazy dream?

"By the way this isn't a dream, it's really real. And also if you're wondering how I know what your thinking, it's a twin thing if you know what I mean." As Blaise said that we started to laugh uncontrollably for some reason.

While we were laughing Draco came in through one of the doors, raising his perfectly manicured eyebrows at me and Blaise. I sneaked a look at him and really liked what I saw.

His white blond hair was no longer gelled back, but it fell freely in front of his face. His stormy gray eyes were no longer cold and unemotional any more, they sparkled with kindness and laughter. Believe me that's big improvement for him because the last few years at school he was always so cold to every one, but I guess that that was an act so that Voldemort would think that he would be a faithful Death Eater. I'm glad that I get to see the real thing and I'm going to try to be real friends with him, because I'm pretty sure that Harry and Ron only use me for the grades. Back to Draco, he had also gotten a tan over the summer so he wasn't so pale anymore. And for his body, lets just say thank Merlin for quidditch.

But then Blaise noticed me looking at Draco so I looked away and blushed. Blaise raised his eyebrows at me and sent me a look that said _"We will talk about this later."_

Our little exchange of looks was stopped when Draco said happily. "Come on, hurry up! Your parents are going nuts in there waiting to see Iz. My sister's in there too Iz will like her!

_He has a sister??? She must have had an appearance concealment charm on her too. _I thought as we left the huge room that we were in and started to walk down a long hallway. We stopped at a door that said 'Zabini Living Room #3'.

_Number 3??? Wow…_ I thought, but stopped thinking when Draco said, "This is it."(A.N- Isabelle is Iz if you can't figure it out.)

**Blaise's P.O.V**

I was so exited for Iz when Draco opened the door and she could see our parents for the first time. You could literally see her face light up as she saw them. _I'm so happy for her right now._

"Mum…Dad…is that you?" She whispered than almost knock them over giving them a huge hug.

"Oh Isabelle! You're finally home! My daughter, Isabelle Rose Zabini, you're finally home and all gown up!" Amanda Zabini, my mum said after being released from the long hug.

"Hello Izzy." It was a lot more of a simpler greeting than mum's was but it was just as nice. Aaron Zabini's voice was filled with emotion.

"Daddy…" Isabelle whispered, almost crying.

"Sorry to interrupt this emotional greeting, we can talk tomorrow, but now we have a party to plan!!" Mum announced enthusiastically.

I was snapped out of a very pleasant daydream as she said that. A party, as in a fancy clothes party?

_Oh no… _I thought.

"It will be so elegant!" Mum continued to ramble on. "We'll invite all of the family and important people, oh Isabelle, I must find you a suitable dress for the Welcoming Ball!! This will be so exiting! Draco, make sure that Emma wears something simply stunning!"

I shot Iz a look that said '_Oh we're in for it now'_ and Iz returned it with a look that said _'definitely'. _

I took a look at my father and almost burst out laughing when he mouthed "Here she goes again."

Fortunately a distraction arrived in the form of Emma Malfoy. She ran in, her blond hair flying out behind her and dripping wet. She had probably just gotten out of one of the swimming pools. Something strange had happened to her hair, I kept seeing flashes of green in it.

"Draco, what's the spell of drying hair again?" She asked.

"Asciugare i miei capelli." When Draco said the spell he stared at Emma's hair. "What did you do this time?"

This time it actually looked alright. Emma had put shocks of green in her hair. Slytherin pride all the way for her.

Emma ignored her brother staring at her and sat down and started talking to my mum. "I think that I'll get a Gucci dress this time."

Oh I can imagine her in a fancy dress like that. Emma's pretty much perfect in every way. She was super skinny but not anorexic, I'm pretty sure that she wears 00 (double zero) size jeans. She has really long stick strait blond hair that's the same shade as her brother's. And her hair now had shocks of Slytherin green in her hair. She had misty gray eyes like her brother. I'd say that if Emma was a guy she would look exactly like Draco, and she's around our age, she's in her 6th year at Hogwarts. But not only does she have looks she's the smartest student in her year. Unfortunately no one knows this because at Hogwarts she had an appearance concealment charm on her for her protection. Emma's already told me how happy she is that she gets to go to school as herself now.

All of a sudden I heard Em and Iz say at the same time. "It's 4:17 a.m. and I have figure skating practice tomorrow, I should get to bed."

I stared at Iz. _Oh no…not another one… _I though. Emma was obsessed with figure skating, always going on about triple axels and solos and stuff like that, driving me and Draco nuts. Now Iz was obsessed too??? Oh Merlin.

"Yes, off to bed kids," My father ordered. "Draco, Emma, your parents sent and owl to say that you two could stay here tonight and sleep in the guest room." Draco and Emma nodded then walked out one of the doors towards the guest rooms.

"Isabelle, follow me okay? I'll show you to your room; it's just across the hall from mine." I led her to her room, but before I could leave I heard her say,

"Blaise, stay with me please." She whispered.

"Okay." I whispered back.

That night me and my sister fell asleep curled up in her bed.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

_Merlin I'm tired…I think something weird happened last night but I can't remember…wait, why is everything green and silver??? I've been kidnapped! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!! Never mind…now I remember what happened last night, it must have really happened._ Oops, I shouldn't have freaked out like that but I can't help the fact that I'm not a morning person and waking up in a strange room didn't help. Wow, I still can't believe that all of that happened to me last night.

Blaise was still sound asleep when I woke up so I tried to sneak out of the room with out disturbing him but before I could move he woke up._ Anyways, if I had managed to get out of the room I don't know which way to go. Should have thought of that._

"Morning sis…" He mumbled. "What are you…oops I mean how are you this morning?" He is definitely not a morning person either.

"What do you mean what am I. I'M A GOOSE ON CRACK!!!" As I said that we burst out laughing. (Hey Amanda goose on crack lol inside joke!)

"Iz, what time is your figure skating practice?" Blaise asked me after we had stopped our laughing fit.

"What time is it now?" I hope that I didn't miss it.

"12:05 p.m." Blaise answered.

"Awww…I missed practice! My coach is going to be so mad at me! I'm supposed to be preparing for Nationals!" My coach is really strict and he is so mad at me when I miss practice and he's going to be super mad at me because it's almost time for Nationals.

"Oh well, you're probably too tired to go to practice anyways, and there is the matter of the appearance concealment charm that has been taken off. Now go get your clothes on, dad transfigured all of your clothes to your size. Mum wants to take you shopping for your dress." Blaise replied.

So after Blaise left the room, I pulled on a white sparkly tank top and a dark green miniskirt. Yes I know that its Slytherin colors, but it's my favorite outfit, which had thankfully been resized during the night. Then I stepped out of my room and at the a door on the other side of the hallway opened and Blaise stepped.

This is the first time that I noticed that Blaise looked just like me. His hair was black and it had been spiked this morning. He had dark blue eyes like me. (A.N-I said that Iz had dark blues eyes right?). He was in just as good a shape as Draco, if you know what I mean. Blaise is a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team. He's been on the team since his second year, the same as Draco.

_I wonder if Harry and Ron look like that. I love quidditch…_I thought dreamily.

Blaise led me through long hallways and a couple of doors until we reached a door that said on a shiny silver plaque 'Zabini breakfast room for weekdays only'.

_BREAKFAST ROOM FOR WEEKDAYS ONLY??? OMG!!! _I thought as we entered the room.

**Emma's P.O.V**

_Need…coffee…need…coffee…need…coffee…need…coffee…need…coffee…I…need…my…coffee _I thought as I dragged myself out of bed at 1:30 p.m. _cccccccccoooooooofffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_I'm not a morning person and I need coffee to survive.

I tiredly changed into my favorite outfit, which was a tiny white sparkly spaghetti strap top and a super super short dark green miniskirt. Then I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and dragged myself to the Zabini breakfast room for weekdays only.

When I got there the sight of who was already there didn't surprise me. Every body was there except for my brother, who was coming in the door right behind me.

What did surprise me was that before I could take my place at the table and order my coffee, my parents came into the breakfast room.

My parents aren't really as bad as everyone thinks that they are. They're really good actors actually, which helps them a lot because they are spies for the Order. So are Mr. and Mrs. Zabini and Mr. and Mrs. Snape. Yes there is a Mrs. Snape; not very many people know that.

"Morning or afternoon to every body!" My dad said cheerfully. He is definitely a morning person. "Emma, have you had your coffee yet?"

"No." I answered, half asleep.

"Twinkle, come over here!" My mum barked. "Go and get an extra large double double coffee and a piece of peanut butter toast for Emma, NOW!!!"

Immediately Twinkle was back with the reason I live (except for boys of course), coffee.

After I had finished my coffee and toast and I was actually awake to notice that there was a world around me, I noticed that Izzy was wearing the same outfit as me but hers was a bit more conservative.

"Emma, you, me, Narcissa and Isabelle are going shopping for our dresses now, so finish your coffee." Mrs. Zabini said.

After every body was ready to go we side-apparated with mum and Mrs. Zabini to 'Miss Juki's Robes for Fancy Occasions'.

Miss Juki, and old Japanese woman said in greeting, "Konichiwa, hi, welcome to my shop. May I take your sizes?"

"I'm size 00." I replied.

"I'm size 3." Mrs. Zabini said.

"I'm size 3." Mum repeated.

"I'm size 1." Isabelle said.

"Okay dears, I know your names," Miss Juki said, pointing to Mum, me and Mrs. Zabini, "But I don't know who you are." She said, pointing to Isabelle.

"That's all right, and my name is Isabelle Zabini." She replied.

"Okay, thanks. Wait here for a second please, I'll be back." With that Miss Juki disappeared for a second then returned with four racks of dresses that she following behind her by magic, each rack had one of our names on top.

"The dressing rooms are over that way." Miss Juki said while pointing in to the left and then went to greet another customer that had just entered the shop.

I grabbed the rack that said 'Emma' on top on a fancy gold plaque in fancy letters and headed towards the change rooms. I grabbed a midnight blue dress off of the rack and tried it on. Then I stepped out of the change room.

The sight that met my eyes appalled me. Nobody in their right minds would buy the dresses that they had on now. Izzy had tried on a bright bed dress that made her look like she was on fire, literally, and the neck was practically choking her. Mum had on a black dress that made her look too pale and like she was drowning. Mrs. Zabini was wearing a puffy pink dress that made it look like she was a ball of fluff. The dress that I had on made it look like I was dying from some sort of disease and the neck line was too high.

"Nope, definitely not these dresses." Mum said.

I went back into the change room and pulled on a baby pink slinky dress that went down past my ankles. _This dress is really hard to walk in._ I thought as I stumbled out of the change room.

This time was better, no one look horrible. Mum and Mrs. Zabini definitely had found their dresses. Mum was wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles with a slit on one side up to her knee. It had a couple sliver sparkles scattered over it. It looked perfect on her and it really brought out the color of her eyes and it couldn't have fit better.

Mrs. Zabini was wearing a midnight blue velvet dress that had spaghetti straps. It perfectly matched her olive skin tone. It went down to her knees and it had black sparkles on it. It was really soft.

The pink dress that Izzy had on was nice, but it didn't really suit her the best, she should be able to find a better one.

_Take three._ I thought as I returned to the dressing room. I browsed through the rack of dresses, and then one caught my eye.

It is the perfect dress for me. Its was an off the shoulder slinky dress that went down to my ankles and it had a slit up to my waist. At the very top it was a really dark green which faded gradually to light green and then white in a couple of inches. It was white down to my knees and then it darkened gradually to light green and then to dark green at my ankles. It had dark green sparkles scattered all over it.

_It's perfect!!! 3__rd__ times the charm!!! _I thought giddily as I tried it on. _It fits perfectly and it suits me really well! YAY!!! _Then I stepped out of the dressing room.

_Wow…that's a REALLY strange coincidence. _Izzy was wearing the same dress as me, except hers was in shades of blue with white. It even had dark blue sparkles scattered on it too.

"I think you've all found your dresses." Miss Juki said, reappearing with four fancy garment bags. "Please change into your regular clothing and then come to the front of the store with the dress of your choice to check out."

I grabbed the green and white dress and walked regally to the cash. _Got to keep up appearances, after all I __am__ a Malfoy. _As I thought that I put my nose in the air and smirked the famous Malfoy Smirk. _Gotta love that smirk!!_

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "Oh you are so full of yourself." Izzy laughed behind me.

"Merlin, I have got to teach you how to act like a pureblood. Your so hopeless, oh my god!" When will Izzy learn? _When I'm through with her she will be acting acceptable…she better._

"Girls, bring over your dresses so we can pay for them.!" Mum called from over at the cash.

Miss Juki quickly checked the price tags on all of the dresses and said. "That will 5134 galleons in total please."

I almost burst out laughing when I saw the look on Izzy's face. _She really thinks that that's a lot of galleons??? I have a lot to teach her._

"Okay, here you go." Mrs. Zabini said, handing her a huge bag of golden galleons.. "Come on girls, we're going back to the Malfoy Manor to meet up with the guys to see if what they bought is suitable for them to wear to the ball."

With our dresses in hand, we walked out on to the street and after checking that there were no muggles around Mum and Mrs. Zabini side-apparated us to the Malfoy Manor.

**Draco's P.O.V**

I have survived the evil tux shopping! Although it wasn't a total waste because I must say that I look very good in my tuxedo, though.

"The girls are home" Blaise interrupted my thoughts.

_Merlin we're in for it now…_the girls would want us to model our tuxes for them and them they would get their dresses on and go do their make up and hair and get ready while us guys were bored out of our minds while playing like 50 games of chess. Although I think that after Iz is done she will look quite cute. _Don't think like that Draco she's still Hermione Granger. _I reminded myself.

"Guys, go put on your tuxes. I must see if they are suitable for the event, but I know that the dresses we have are perfect. Hurry please, while we put on our dresses." Mrs. Zabini ordered.

So we grabbed our tuxes and walked down the hallway to one of our bathrooms. I sighed as I pulled my tux out of its garment bag.

Its not that I don't like my tux, I do like it, but I knew that it was going to be another long night. As I looked at my tux I thought that it will be a fairly good ball, maybe a bit boring, but better than most balls. After all, it was in celebration of Iz being reunited with her real family, when we left Iz's adopted family, I could tell that something wasn't right, and I planned to ask her what it was after the ball tonight. _Stop thinking and put on your tux! _I sighlently scolded myself, then started to put on my tux.

This year all of the guys managed to find tuxes that weren't horrible. Mine was all black with a few silver accents so it wasn't so plain. Blaises was the same thing as mine except where mine was silver his was light blue. Dad and Aaron both had gone for the traditional black and white tuxes.

Once we were changed we went down to the Malfoy Dining Room (A.N- that was the room they were in before.) and waited for the girls.

_Merlin Iz is hot! No she isn't and I did not just think that! Yes she is and I did! Okay Draco just stop thinking. NOW!!! _Did I just think that? Anyways moving on…

Their dresses were perfect. Mum and Mrs. Zabini's dresses made them look about 10 years younger and Iz and Em looked really cute in their matching dresses, except for the fact that Em's was white and green and Iz's was white and blue.

"All of you have perfect dresses, although you girls were fairly quick which usually doesn't happen. You're usually gone for at LEAST 4 more hours." Dad remarked.

As Dad was talking I noticed a strange expression on Iz's face._ Of course that's because she's so used to thinking of her real parents and my Mum and Dad as big, bad Death Eaters. She better get used to it soon, it must be awkward having parents and your twins best friends parents that you cant trust._

"Enough with all of the chit chat, us girls have to go get ready now and so do you guys. Go and get ready now!" Mrs. Zabini ordered.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

_This is insane! We've been getting ready for hours. This is taking longer than it took me to get ready for the Yule Ball!_

"Pass me the hairspray." Emma ordered. She was in the middle of doing her moms hair in spiraling ringlets. I noticed how after each curl was done Narcissa's hair shone in the light. Emma took one more curler out of Narcissa's hair.

"Turn your head the other way." Mrs. Zabini…umm…I mean mum ordered.

_It's so hard to get used to calling her mum! I better start though because her feelings will get hurt if I go around calling her Mrs. Zabini all the time like we're just acquaintances. _I stopped thinking for a minute, then…_OWW!! That hurt!!! _Mum is doing something to my hair, and I'm not sure I want to know what it is.

"Ouch!" Would she stop pulling on my hair! She's torturing me by getting me ready for the party. _Strange, but effective. _I thought with a painful smile on my face.

"Hold on a second Isabelle, I'm almost done!" _Hurry up then, I can't feel my head anymore. _

"Done, are you happy now?" Mum proclaimed a second later with a smile on her face.

"Yah, one more second of that and I would have died!"

Here you go, take a look." Narcissa handed me a mirror and as soon as I took one look in it I gasped at what I saw. Mum had put my hair into an inside out pony tail and then curled the remaining strands of hair that feel near my face into tight ringlets. The curls that she had left down were softly framing my face.

AN-Yeah I know it is not finished but I am redoing it so whatever.


End file.
